Fight for life ch2
by Alexlis8
Summary: Chapter two.


Life is strange fan fiction. Fight for life Chapter 2 Alex was awoken by his door bell. Still in his now cold bath. He put an white tshirt and an pair of blue jeans and slipped into some socks. He looked out his peep hole to see max freezing. He opened his door and pulled Max in. "Are you trying to get sick!?" Alex almost yelled. Max rubbed her arms with her hands. He went to the closet and got an jacket tick black with an batman logo on the front. He handed to Max. "Put this on over your wet close."Max put it on."can I get an ride to Blackwell?" Max asked. "Yeah sure." Alex said getting his keys. "Lets go". She followed Alex to his guradge. Alex has an 1970–71 Ford Torino GT black with white stripes. He hoped in and she followed. Alex opened the guradge door with his key chain. Started the car and felt the engine vibrate to his body. He started draving and shut the door behind him."So you go to blackwell. Why's that?" Alex asked. Max replied "I'm an photographer and the program at Blackwell is amazing and is the head of it. He nice." Alex noded. "My name is Alex short for Alexzander. My parents were into Japanese and wanded to name there kid defender of man kind for whatever reason. Whats yours?" Alex asked. "Max short for Maxine. Maxine Caulfield. Nice to meet you Alex." She replied. "Like wise" Alex said. "So should I call you Max the Quiet Wallflower?"Alex asked. She looked at him. "You can" she replied. Alex smiled. "Your friend was asking alot of questions earlyer today." He said. "Yeah Chloe is brave and brash. But shes an good person. My best friend." Max said. Alex looked at her. "Do you want to know my real awnser to why I do it?" Alex asked. "Shure." Max replied. "I want to grow. Not just in body but in mind and spirit. I believe mix marshall arts is and big part of that process. Also eatting right and working hard. I work for the Prescotts construction company. I hate the kid Nathan. I wish I could knock him out sometimes. I mean the family is not all that bad. Its just that punck kid can't stand him." Alex said. Max laughed alittle. "Glad you find it funny." Alex said smiling. Pulling into the school parking lot. They got out the car. Max almost got an thank you out before an very angry Nathan Prescott came running at Max. Alex got in between the two. Judo filped Nathan and threw an strate jab into his coller bone and then and elbow into the senter of his chest knocking him out. Max stepped back. "Wow" she said. Looking at Alex with an look of amusement. Alex looked up at her. "You should get to your dorm before anything else happens." Alex said. "Ok ill see you around. Thanks for this." Max said looking at Nathan. "Your welcome. Bye" Alex got in his car and drove away. Dropping Nathan off at the boys dorm. He than got home and layed in bed. Smiling and feeling super awesome after knocking out Nathan. He played some music from his radio. The song Blue jeans by Lana Del Rey to started to calm down and closed his eyes seeing Max again before relizing she still had his jacket on. He got up and put his shoes on, turned off the radio. He got into his car and drove to Blackwell academy again. On the way he took notes on how to get there because he has an horrable time getting places. He notest the trees and the way the road covered in by the parking lot of Blackwell. He got out of his car locked it and walked his way past the quiet qourt yard. Alex knocked on the front door and Kate Marsh opened the door. "Oh hey! I'm looking for Max Caulfield. She has my jacket." He said quickly. "Hold on I'll go get her." She replied and shut the door behind her. Alex stood there waiting. Max came out to him with his jacket. "Sorry forgot I had it on." She said shyly. "It's okay. Hey can I get your number? Just in case something like this happens again." Alex asked. "Yeah sure" Max pulled out an peace of paper and wrote it down. She handed to him. Alex thought to himself. "Sweet! Girl number."Alex than said "okay thanks I'll see you around." "Yeah" Max replied. Alex walked to his car. Nathen Prescott jumped from out of know where slashing Alexs arm. Alex grabbed him and took away his wepion before elbowing him hard in the head cossing Nathen to bleed. Alex head butted him knocking him out again. He got in his car and left him there. He got home his arm bleeding bad. Covering his arm in blood. The long deep slash in his forearm. He went to his bathroom and pulled out his first aid kit. He cleaned the wound and sticted it. He rapped it in medical tape. To be continued


End file.
